Inuyasha meets the Xmen
by Wolf of Fire
Summary: x-men evolution inuyasha crossover, what happens when inuyasha gets sent to the xavier instutute? madness! read and review please, rated for future language
1. The madness begins

I present to you my first actual story! enjoy

Inuyasha meets the X-Men

It was a bright and sunny day and all was well in the Xavier mansion...

"KURT!" shouted an angry Rogue as she chased her fuzzy blue brother. "KURT GIVE ME BACK MAH CD BEFORE AH HURT YA!" she continued.

"NEVERRRRR!" Kurt yelled back.

Suddenly Proffessor Charles Xavier appeared in their minds, 'all X-men please report to the cerebro room in uniform immediatly' he said telapathically.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and Rogue crashed into him snatching her cd back "Thank ya" she said stalking back to her room.

Meanwhile in Feudal Japan

"Inuyasha sit boy!" an all too familiar voice rung out in Feudal Japan as Inuyasha crashed painfully into the ground. The evil kitsune of doom (aka: Shippo) started laughing at Inuyasha "HAHA you got sat HA!" After regaining conciousness(sp?) Inuyasha jumped up and started chasing Shippo around while Kagome silently snuck (A/N is snuck a word? shrugs it is now) away and started to run to the well. Then Inuyasha realized he had been tricked "Kagome get back here!" Inuyasha yelled running towards the well. Kagome stopped for a second "Oops I forgot my bag!" she said hitting herself on the head. As she turned around she saw Inuyasha running towards her, he tried desperatly to skid to a stop but it didnt work. Inuyasha then whacked into Kagome sending them both into the well and Kagome's era.

Back at the Xavier Mansion

"A very powerful muntant has been dected in Japan" the professor announced. "OOOOO Japan!" Kitty yelled in her overly perky voice while jumping up and down.

wolf of fire: what have I created! If you want me to continue this story please tell me in a review

wolvie: REVIEW! or else feel the wrath of CHEESE!

wolf of fire: cheese? oO

wolvie: yes cheese

wolf of fire: whatever just review please!

wolvie: CLICK THE BUTTON!


	2. note

Hello again I'm sorry to admit this but I will not be updating very soon. My computer has been giving me problems, and my parents put a password on it so every time it freezes up and I have to shut it down I have to wait for my parents to come and type it in again so then eventually they get pissed and dont type it in so i have to wait until they feel like it soooooooo yeah. I dont have much time on the computer right now and I wanted to be able to tell the readers of this story what's going on. Thank you very much for reading this and I will update as soon as I can. Oh and I was reading over the first chapter and I realized that I didn't put the disclaimer on soooooooooo yeah dont sue please. and in here's the disclaimer that I wanted to put up... Disclaimer: Wolf of Fire does not own X-men Evolution or Inuyasha, to her misery :laughs evilly:  
so anyway I will update asap so dont think I'm ignoring my story  
Thanks again,  
Wolf of Fire


	3. let the fun begin

wolf of fire: first off I AM ALIVE! secondly, thank you to all who reviewed and congrats to marvlix who finally got her story up... read its good, and now the disclaimer and chapter2

disclaimer: well wolf of fire does not own Inuyasha or X-men evolution, if you sue all you will get is 5 dollars, a candy wrapper, and a fat lazy cat

Chapter 2

On the X-Jet

"Soooo what is this new mutant's power where did he come from did his powers just manifest and what's his name?" Kitty asked (at about 120 miles per hour might I add)

"His powers are incredible strength and speed, he came from Japan, I dont know but I think his powers just manifested and his name is Inuyasha." Scott answered calmly.

Soon enough the X-Jet landed in Japan.

DingDong...DingDong...DingDongDingDongDingDong

DingDo--- "STOP WITH THE DOORBELL!" Rouge screamed at Kurt. "Hurtful!" Kurt muttered. "Hello?" Kagome answered the door.

"Yeah we're looking for an Inuyasha" Scott said

"Inuyasha? Uhm yeah he's here why do you need him and how do you know of him?" Kagome asked, clearly worried.

"Well if you must know there is data that a new mutant power is coming from this house" Jean said

"Mutant? Ha I don't think so" Inuyasha said coming to the door. He was wearing a hat to cover his ears.

"Yes we have data that you are to be considered to be a mutant because of your 'powers'" Jean said.

"Hahahahaha thats a good one no seriously what do you want with me?" Inuyasha laughed/asked.

"Ahhhhh denial is the first stage" Kitty said.

"Kagome these people are seriously creeping me out" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"I know me too" She whispered back.

"Well are you going to come with us back to New York or not?" Kurt asked (1)

"Uhm I guess so but Kagome has to come too!" Inuyasha said

Kagome gave him...(dun dun dunnnnnn) the look (2)

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

And so to Bayville(sp?) they flew

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1-Is Bayville in NY? I think it is but i dunno you tell me

2-you know 'the look' the eeeevil look that people sometimes give you

wolvie- like the look your mom gives you?

Wolf of fire- shutup

ok what do you think good? ok? bad? loathe? hate? like? love? TELL ME!

wolf of fire- review please

wolvie- click the button... you know you want to!

review button- click me!


	4. Chicken Shit and The Quest for Pizza

Wolf of fire: I AM ALIVE! I'm also sooooooooooo sorry about the wait -sniff- I'm a baaaaaad person... BUT! I got my computer fixed YAY!

Wolvie: muahahahahahaha I have also killed off the evil writers block of doom

Wolf of fire: ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Wolf of fire does not own X-men:Evolution or Inuyasha, she does, however own a sesshoumaru plushie, the inuyasha movie, and a picture of gambit

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 3: Chicken Shit and The Quest for Pizza

"For the last time, we are going to a mantiony thingy in Bayville because -they points to x-men- think you're a mutant and are going to 'cure'--"

"not cure help" interrupted Jean

"--whatever, 'help' you." said a very agitated Kagome (by the way the ' ' s were air quotes I love air quotes)

"But I'm NOT a mutanty thing" retorted Inuyasha

"Denial is the first stage" repeated Kitty

Inuyasha's eye was starting to twitch...

Well, eventually they landed at "The Xavier Instutute for Gifted Youngsters' ,and Inuyasha managed not to kill anyone (gasp!), and Kagome and Inuyasha got introduced and all that crap but we don't really care about all that crap right now because we're here for the random and the funny so on with the funny )and the random).

It just so happened that it was Kitty's night to cook (DOOM!XP) and she attempted to cook that microwaveable chicken cordon bleu, this so called 'chicken' (air quotes!) looked like shit that had been boiled, eaten, thrown up, gone to hell, been blown up, mixed with soy sauce and ketchup, eaten again, thrown back up, and put on top of a plate. (oooo descriptive)

now everyone was sitting down at dinner

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!" exclaimed a grossed out Inuyasha

"It's called Chicken Cordon Bleu" replied Kitty (who was very proud of her chicken shit)

"There is no way in hell I'm eating that"

"You have to"

"No way in hell"

"Yes"

"hell no"

"Yes"

"Hell no!"

This continued on until the chicken shit was cold and even more decomposed that it already was. Then, the doorbell rang.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" yelled Jamie

"Pizza! You want pizza over my wonderful cooking?" Kitty asked horrified

"yes" answered everyone (including Inuyasha, not including Kitty)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kitty and she stole the pizzas

So then the X-men went on a quest to find the Pizzas, They searched the whole entire mansion except Kitty and Rouge's room.

Then they finally decided to search Kitty's room (why they didnt search there first I don't know)

creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak, squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak

the door to the pizza-stealer's room had been opened. Inside there was numerous pizza boxes, pizza sauce, pizza crusts, and a very constipated Kitty.

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" moaned Kitty

Kurt twitched

"NOOOOOOOOO! THE PIZZA HAS BEEN EATEN BY THE EVIL CONSTIPATED PIZZA-EATING MONSTER THING!" Kurt thn fainted from loss of pizza

"I need...cherry... pepto...bismol... ...or...alka...sletzer..." whispered/groaned Kitty

All of the X-men (and Kagome and Inuyasha) burst out laughing and left Kitty's room to do something more interesting and order more pizza.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wolf of fire: wOOt I liked that chapter, I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers, especially my reviewers, for sticking with me soooooo um yeah sorry if I take long on the next update, band camp starts August 8th, I hate bandcamp but... CLARINETS RULE ALL! violins and guitars too

Wolvie: yeahyeahyeah

Wolf of fire: please review please please please

Wolvie: review or I will find you and bite your head off

Wolf of fire: click the button it loooooooves to be clicked

review button: click me and I'll love you in a non passionate way...CLICK ME DAMMIT!


	5. Floccinaucinihilipilification Day

Wolf of Fire: oh my god my loyal people I am SO SO SO sorry! I've been really busy with band and everything, and my computer got a virus and I just got it back a week ago, and to top it off I had really bad writers block. I'll say it again… I'M SORRY! Please forgivith me.

Wolvie: I'm surprised that you all are still reading this actually, I'm surprised that you aren't rabidly attacking her…

Wolf of Fire: well now that that's over... I shall startith is raving to Indie Rock for no apparent reason

Disclaimer: Liz (Wolf of Fire) does not own Inuyasha, X-Men Evolution, Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune or Thank You and enjoy the story!

Chapter 4: Floccinaucinihilipilification Day

Well, after Kitty got her Cherry Pepto Bismol everyone decided that it was time for some fun! Yay fun! So they decided to watch some T.V. first. All of a sudden a Geico commercial came on, it was the one with the spelling bee, enough said…

"OH! I love this commercial!" shouted Scott

Needless to say everyone was staring at him.

"What!" he said

"I have an announcement" the professor said rolling into the room

"What is it, is something wrong?" questioned Jean

"Yes something is very wrong…" he continued

"Well what is it!" asked Kitty, Jean was becoming impatient

"It's Floccinaucinihilipilification Day and NOBODY'S celebrating!" yelled the professor.

"Flocinaucihilifili-WHAT?" yelled Kurt

"Floccinaucinihilipilification Day." corrected the professor

"Ok" Said Inuyasha. It sounded perfectly rational to him, considering he wasn't from this country or time.

"So what do we do for this so called 'Floccinaucinihilipilification Day'?" asked Kagome.

"Well, first we run in little circles, then we watch Jeopardy, then we watch Wheel of Fortune and eat gummi bears, then we have a snowball fight…but considering that there's no snow we'll use soap, and then we sleep for 34.12 minutes, and then we eat vegetable lasagna!" exclaimed the professor.

"Ummm ok…that sounds…interesting…."said Jean.

So after they ran in little circles and watched Jeopardy it was time for…WHEEL OF FORTUNE! Oh…and gummi bears.

The annoying voice of the lady from Wheel of Fortune came on the TV.

"Would you like to buy a vowel?" she asked.

"DON'T DO IT SHE'S E-VIL!" shouted Kurt who had a gummi bear stuck up his nose.

Currently the board looked something like this:

HPPY FLCCNUCNHLPLFCTN DY

The contestants were stumped

"Umm, could it possibly be Happy Floccinaucinihilipilification Day?" one brave contestant named Rae asked. Confetti started falling from the ceiling.

"CONGRADULATIONS, you've won the grand prize!" the announcer guy exclaimed "In honor of Floccinaucinihilipilification Day since you answered the board right, you win a free all-expense paid trip to Alaska!"

The prize announcer guy's voice then came onto the speaker "That's right Rae you've won an all-expense-paid trip to Alaska!" he then continued saying very fast "Allexpenseswillbepaidexceptforairfarehotelaccomadtionsfoodanddrinks"

"Well, now that that's over it's time for the soap ball fight!" exclaimed the professor

"Wait, I thought it was supposed to be a snow ball fight?" asked Kitty

"Well, we don't have any snow…" said the professor. So they continued by having a soap ball fight, followed by the 34.12 minute nap. Then it was time for vegetable lasagna! The best food in the whole entire world was about to be served! Currently seated at the table was: Kurt, Jean, Scott, Rouge, Kitty, Pyro, Gambit, Wolverine, Amara, Rhane, Roberto, Tabby, Jubilee, X23, Bobby, Forge, Professor Xavier, Inuyasha, Kagome, and about 24 Jamies. After the vegetable lasagna was served a question came out of nowhere.

"Hey, what the hell does Floccinaucinihilipilification mean anyway?" Rouge asked.

"Floccinaucinihilipilification- noun- an act or instance of judging something to be worthless or trivial." the professor stated.

"You actually looked it up!" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, DUH!" he replied.

Everyone just stared.

Wolf of Fire: TA DA! I hope that was good I really do feel bad about the wait and I hope that you all still love me

Wolvie: Oh and this episode featured my good friend marvlix (Rae) (I heart you Rae 3)

Wolf of Fire: please review you can yell at me for not updating and you can hate it and all but please just tell me what you think. Thank You.

Review Button: Liz (Wolf of Fire) loves you

PS: Floccinaucinihilipilification really is a word and I got the definition from dictionary .com


	6. EXTREMLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

To my loyal readers… I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on my part. But this story is now on a hiatus until further notice. I've been having some personal problems and I'm currently having some rough times at home. I'm not really emotionally stable and I just wanted to get this note out to all of you. When/if (sorry) I do update it will be a big chapter and I promise that I will make up for all this shit. Thanks to one of my best friends in the whole entire universe Amanda (marvlix), she's helping me through my problems. Thanks for reading, I promise that I'll eventually be ok, and I will update.

Yours truly,

-Liz (wolf of fire)


End file.
